The invention relates generally to a slip control system for an off-road vehicle.
Off-road vehicles, such as agricultural tractors may be operated in a variety of soil conditions. For example, a tractor may be driven through a field having soft soil (e.g., due to a high moisture content of the soil). In certain soft soil conditions, wheels and/or tracks of the tractor may slip relative to the soil surface. That is, the ground engaging surface of the wheel or track may move at a higher speed than the ground speed of the tractor. While the tractor may successfully traverse a field while experiencing a low or medium degree of slippage, a high degree of slippage may cause the soil under the wheels or tracks of the tractor to become compacted and/or rutted. As a result, the yield from crops located within the compacted and/or rutted soil may be reduced. In addition, a high degree of slippage may cause the tractor to become stuck in the soil (e.g., as the wheels and/or tracks dig into the soil surface). Unfortunately, the process of extracting a stuck tractor may be significantly time-consuming, thereby reducing the efficiency of field operations (e.g., tillage operations, planting operations, harvesting operations, etc.).